A W-Hole Lot of Trouble
by Maura19
Summary: While looking for Setsuna, Corrin accidentally (ironically) falls into a pit. Rated T to play safe. Slight CorrinxSetsuna
**A/N: Hello Everybody!**

 **Here's a little fates one-shot for my favorite shipping for M!Corrin.**

 **Will I make a second chapter for F!Corrin? I don't know! We'll see…**

 **Everything else will be explained later. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Setsuna! Setsuna!" Hinoka called out to her retainer. "Where the hell are you?!"

"She couldn't have gotten far now." Corrin added. "She probably got herself in another trap again."

After a couple more minutes of searching, Corrin suddenly started noticing Hinoka's temper starting to worsen. Corrin knew that if she continued her search, anything but good will happen.

"Hinoka… Maybe you should take a break first, and go back home." Corrin paused for a moment. "Felicia and Jakob said that they'll have tea prepared when one of us get back home."

Hinoka hesitated for a moment. After a couple seconds (maybe 10 or 20), she spoke. "Very well. I'll go back home. Just remember to look for her…"

Without even waiting for a reply, Hinoka then headed back, grumbling a few words that neither Corrin, nor this writer could understand.

"Right then. Now, where is she exactly?"

After yet another couple of minutes of looking, Corrin himself started getting exhausted.

"Wherever she got herself trapped, she's doing a good job of not being found…" Corrin murmured to himself.

Unfortunately, his murmuring caused him to ignore a patch of oddly-colored leaves. He wouldn't realize this, until it was too late.

"Wauugh!" *Crash!*

Before Corrin knew it, he found himself at the bottom of a pit, roughly 15 feet deep.

"Oh this is just great!" Corrin complained. "I spent hours last month teaching Setsuna how to avoid traps, and now I'M in one!"

At that moment, Corrin heard the sound of rustling leaves. Acting on instinct, Corrin reached for his Yato, only to realize that he left it, and before you ask, yes. He also left his Dragonstone.

Luckily, he didn't need either, for the cause of the noise leaned over, revealing it to be Setsuna.

"Lord Corrin? What are you doing down there?" The Teal-haired archer asked.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Corrin said, as he covered his face. "Just get me out of here!"

"Ok then. Here I come." Setsuna then slowly went IN the pit.

"No! That's not what I-" Corrin frantically yelled out, but Setsuna had already landed right next to him."

"-meant…" Corrin then facefaulted.

"Welp, I'm already here." Setsuna dusted her outfit.

"I don't even know anymore… Setsuna, where were you anyway?" Corrin asked as he plopped down to the ground.

"I was just taking a nap just nearby. It was a nice nap too, until I heard Lady Hinoka yelling." Setsuna then sat herself next to him. "I would've been here faster, but I remembered to avoid the traps along the way."

"Glad you remembered." Corrin sarcastically spoke. " _Until now that is…_ "

Setsuna, not detecting the sarcasm, simply thanked Corrin.

 _Minutes Later_

"Are you sure this'll work?" Setsuna asked as Corrin was placing his feet on her hands.

"Of course it will." Corrin said. "Now, hoist me up."

Setsuna did as she was told, and hoisted Corrin up… a few feet anyway, until Corrin lost his balance, and fell off.

"Well that worked…" Corrin softly said.

"I don't think it did…"

"That was sarcasm!"

 _A few minutes of silence pass_

"So, what do you want to do while we wait?"

"My, my." A female voice snickered. "I've only been gone for a few minutes, and my retainer and 'brother' are planning on doing something even though they're only engaged."

"Lady Hinoka!"

"Hinoka! Glad you're here! Can you get us out of here?"

"Aw really? It was starting to get good…" Hinoka joked.

"Real funny! Can you PLEASE get us out of here?!"

"Can that wait for a couple more minutes? I didn't anticipate anyone falling into a hole that deep, so I didn't bring rope." Before Corrin could even say a word, Hinoka then left to get some rope.

"What?!"

"Oh, no worries Lady Hinoka. We understand." Setsuna replied.

"This is humiliating…" Corrin then dropped to his knees in defeat.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what do you guys think?**

 **I'm sorry, I haven't gotten Fates yet. I'm Too poor… T_T**

 **P.S. sorry for making some character OOC. I just got what I needed from the Wiki.**

 **Yes, if I ever get the games, I'm pairing Corrin with Setsuna. I just find their supports so adorable!**

 **As for my main story, Bad news. It's gonna be on hiatus for the while, because my Laptop charger burned down, and I can't buy a new one for the meantime. I'm currently using my cousin's brother-in-law's laptop, and it's a bit unresponsive… grr…**

 **So yeah, sorry…**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed my one-shot. Do tell me on any errors I may have made. Also, there might be a sequel for F!Corrin. Until then, BYE!**


End file.
